Many devices today utilize some form of battery for various power needs, such as a primary power source, a backup power source, and so forth. Battery life is a primary concern, particularly with mobile devices such as mobile phones, portable computing devices, wearables, and so forth. Current battery designs typically provide little if any flexibility in affecting battery performance during various usage scenarios.